User blog:Holbenilord/Boltzmann Entities and You
Ok, we here at Multiverses seem to be a little unsure about what precisely a Boltzmann entity is and what they should be able to do. This here is a handy guide to help you understand them and hopefully use them well. From wikipedia: "A Boltzmann brain is a hypothesized self-aware entity which arises due to random fluctuations out of a state of chaos." When I made the Free Minds, I really did not expect the idea to catch on like it did... Origins So you're probably familiar with zero-point energy and the quantum foam. Whenever you have a fabric, universal or multiversal, there are constantly innumerable random things popping in and out of existence as a 'result of the laws of physics'. We have detected these appearing particles through several methods, which I'm happy to go through if you like. Theoretically, anything can arise in this fabric. It's just so much more likely that small, short-lived fluctuations like those we observe will appear that they are the only ones we have observed. Universes are fluctuations which arise in the multiversal fabric, for example. A boltzmann brain is another kind of fluctuation. However, a self-aware construct is extremely complex- it must mimic a brain in form and function. There are several ways self-awareness can be built, but any so extremely unlikely that the first boltzmann brain in our universe is expected to appear- 10^10^50, (or 10^1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000) years from now. Needless to say, at this time all matter in the universe will be locked up inside black holes and nothing will be able to say hello to it. However, the multiversal fabric is far 'bigger', to the extent that we can reasonably expect boltzmann brains to be constantly arising if it exists. Structure Boltzmann brains, at least in this project, are formations within microverses. They are a way of putting together quarks, strings, and so on in a way that provides a brain-like or computer-like mind. The microverses which they are in do not have sufficient energy to grow very big, but the bigger they are the more powerful and intelligent the entity will be. They are capable of 'moving through' the multiversal fabric. They can intersect with universes in order to interact with them, and as beings existing in more than three spatial dimensions, they exhibit some pretty odd properties. There is 'leakage' between them and the universe, in addition to an area of high energy density, which causes the radiation of light and gamma rays from around the intersect. In the case of particularly big Boltzmanns, this can be powerful enough to kill an organic or fry a machine instantly. They are capable of moving in spatial dimensions invisible to us. This manifests itself strangely as the Boltzmann entities can appear to disappear in one place and then appear in another, when teleportation is not possible. This could occur faster than light. The exact appearance of the intersect is usually spherical or hyperspherical, though this tends to be obscured by all the light and hot particles blocking the way. To an extent, they can change the shape of their intersect by putting certain quantities of it in other dimensions. Some can do this well enough that they assume a recognisable shape. They are capable of shunting around particles and space near their intersect, and can also expel quarks and energy from inside themselves if they have sufficient quantities. So, they can fire particle beams or lasers and create electromagnetic or gravitational fields. Some take this to great extremes. It is extremely hard to kill a Boltzmann. One way would be to use a sufficiently powerful weapon that loads of radiation leaks into their microverse, destroying the fragile internal structure, but this becomes exponentially harder as they get larger. Another would be to increase the 'permeability' of the intersect using extreme space-distorting weapons (or black holes), though again this gets harder as they gain power. Psychology Boltzmann entities will not think like us. Our mindsets are the result of personality, memory and instinct combined with judgement, whereas theirs will have no instinct and little personality. They are likely to be closer to a computer, relying on hard logic. However, as Boltzmanns are usually not pacifistic, a kind of natural selection takes place where the violent and powerful destroy the weak and gentle. Just by virtue of being able to survive better, many will be aggressive and almost evil. Alternatively, they can learn to work together to boost all their chances like the Vision. This may mean that they have emotions. Some might be insane, as that's just a way they could form. If they have emotions, perhaps these could also trigger insanity. So there you go If I've made any glaring errors, please point them out. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them in the comments section below. I'm here to help! In unrelated news, I just removed all the copyrighted images I could find from the wiki. Category:Blog posts